Boreas Seabed (mission)
Category:Factions_missions Mission Objectives Primary There are two parts to this mission, in the first part, the party is expected to best 3 Luxon teams to earn the right to wield the Spear of Archemorus. In the latter part, the party is to use the spear to defeat the mighy kraken named Zhu Hanuku. Part 1: The first team will come from the left, it will be a led by Daeman and Seaguard Eli. The biggest threat they pose is the interruption they can inflict. Daeman has Choking Gas and can shut down a spell caster completely for some time. The next team will come from the middle and will feature Aurora and Seaguard Gita. Seaguard Gita is a monk so it's best to dispatch her quickly. The third team is Argo's team and he can be quite formiddable for the unaware. His elementalist attacks can easily overwhlem the party if they are not prepared. The other boss is Seaguard Hala who is a mesmer. After the three teams are defeated, a cutscene will lead to the next part. Part 2: Have the tank of the party pick up the Spear of Archemorus. The way the spear works is that it charges up as more and more creatures die around it. So, it's best that the wielder not be a monk standing at the back. The exact range in which the spear charges is unknown at this time. When dropped, the spirit of Archemorus will be seen emerging from the spear and then shortly after, the damage that was stored in the spear will be released to nearby foes. Since there are no foes that cause much trouble in the way to the kraken, it is greatly recommended that the spear holder not drop the spear and save the very large spike until the final boss. To find the kraken, exit the arena through the gate that now opened (opposite the spear pedestal). you will be walking out onto the Jade Sea. There will be groups of Naga and Rot Wallows on the shore. Once you get to the sea, you will encounter groups of Creeping Carp and the like but you will also notice groups of Kraken Spawn. Should you destory these, they will spawn a single Kraken Spawn that will head to a destination further east (where Zhu Hanuku will spawn). After reaching that area, you will notice a number of Kraken Spawn in a corner of the Jade Sea. Upon defeating a number of them, the kraken Zhu Hanuku will spawn in a cutscene. The kraken has only two skills: Resurrect which enables him to resurrect the recently slain spawn and a very devastating spell called Jade Fury. Defeating the kraken can be easily achieved if the party has a dedicated interrupter who can shut down the monster's lone offensive skill, Jade Fury. If this skill is denied, killing the monster will be very easy. Rangers and Mesmers would be most qualified. A Ranger with 16 Marksmanship can use Broad Head Arrow (it can be capture from Daeman earlier in the mission) to keep Zhu Hanuku constantly dazed as long as they have enough Expertise to keep meeting the energy cost. Rewards *500 Luxon Faction *1,000 XP, 100 gold, and 1 Skill Point *Complete the mission objectives before 25 minutes. This earns 1500 XP, 150 gold, and 1 Skill Point. *Complete the mission objectives before 20 minutes. This earns 2000 XP, 200 gold, and 1 Skill Point. Bosses Skill Capture * Seaguard Eli - Dragon Slash * Daeman - Broad Head Arrow * Aurora - Barrage * Seaguard Gita - Life Sheath * Seaguard Hala - Power Leech * Argo - Mind Burn Additional Notes *Interrupt and take out Argo first. All the rest of the minion is just to slow you down and distracting you. *Party ends up in the challenge mission zone Zos Shivros Channel